


An Unusual Morning

by tsukiiyamas



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, the world is gross rn so I wrote a soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukiiyamas/pseuds/tsukiiyamas
Summary: Hawke wakes up before Fenris. That's it. Domesticity ensues.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	An Unusual Morning

It was a calm Autumn morning when Luca woke before Fenris. No sunlight streamed through the windows. No cats begged for their morning meals. The moon still stood proudly in the sky and Luca could feel their love’s chest rise and fall against their side. This was uncharted territory for them. After three years of pining, one of rolling in bed, and two of marriage, Luca had never woken before Fenris.

Luca found it quite unsettling, to be honest. They had become so accustomed to being woken by soft lips gracing their eyelids, nose bridge, cheekbones, chin, lips. To feeling calloused fingers run through their tangled hair. To cracking open their sleep-crusted eyes to be greeted by Fenris’ small smile, reserved just for Luca.

But now—they thought in a moment of clarity— they could return the favor.

As silently as their creaky warrior bones could manage, Luca rolled out of bed and onto the chilly tiles of the bedroom floor. They stifled a shocked shout as their feet touched the ground. In the corner of the room, Dog, their elderly mabari, opened her eyes and sent an annoyed glare Luca’s way.

“Sorry!” Luca attempted to convey wordlessly to their furry friend, all while gesturing to the—still very much sleeping—Fenris on the bed. With a weary sigh, Dog closed her eyes.

“Thank fuck.” Luca whispered to themselves as they slipped out of the bedroom and tiptoed towards the kitchen.

I’m going to make him breakfast, thought Luca. Until, of course, they realized that they only know how to make stew, which arguably isn’t a breakfast food. Oh well. Grabbing an apple and a dagger from the counter, Luca began their work.

* * *

Fenris opened his eyes to the early morning rays of sunlight, as usual. As with every morning for the past few years, he felt content, perhaps even safe. But something wasn’t right. There was a Luca-shaped indent in the space next to him, rather than Luca themself.

What the fuck?

Urgently, he pushed himself off the tangled sheets to begin investigating where his partner could be. He knew, deep down, that nothing was wrong. There was no reason to be afraid. They lived in a secluded home in the middle of Ferelden, with only chickens and deer as their companions for miles. But fear was branded in his skin. It was part of him, and he could not escape the growing anxiety he faced upon discovering Luca’s absence.

“Luca? Where are you?” He questioned the halls.  
His answer was given before Luca could respond as he turned into their tiny kitchen.

There they were, stirring a pot that released an aroma of cinnamon into the halls of their home. Warm sunlight highlighted their relaxed expression and softened their scarred skin. They looked radiant, nothing like the battle-hardened warrior they truly were. A surge of affection towards the human in front of him—the one he was married to—overwhelmed all worries Fenris had woken to. With two strides, he had his arms wrapped around Luca’s middle and his head rested in the crook of their neck.

He was brought back from his trance as the body beneath his hands jumped in surprise.

“Oh! Fen! Good morning,” a startled Luca said, leaning down to kiss Fenris’ head. “I’m making breakfast for us!”

Fenris was taken aback by this. “Hawke. You do realize that stew is not something we should eat at this hour?”

Luca chuckled, flicking Fenris’ ear in response. “I’m not making stew. I’m making apple oatmeal! It’s something mother used to make for us on special occasions. It’s… uh… like a-a breakfast stew.”

“So you are making stew?”

Luca unwinded Fenris’ arms from around their waist, turning to face him. “Hm. Yes. I suppose I am making a stew,” they admitted with a resigned sigh. “Anyways, it’s ready now. Try some?”

Grabbing the earthenware bowl shoved into his hands, Fenris made a move to sit at their rickety kitchen table. It was quite humorous how run-down their house was, considering the substantial wealth Hawke had accumulated. Why buy a new table when this one works fine? Fenris recalled Luca saying when asked about it. He couldn’t argue with that logic.

Luca settled across from Fenris, looking from him, to the bowl of oatmeal, then back to him. Fenris got the memo. He lifted a small spoonful of the apple-oat concoction into his mouth.

Warmth immediately spread through his bones as the flavors of apple, cinnamon, and cloves danced across his tongue. Holy shit. Leaning back in the creaky chair, Luca wore a shit-eating grin. “Good, isn’t it?” Fenris nodded.

Within ten minutes, the pot of oatmeal had been devoured and the two warriors were curled against each other in bed once more. Fenris’ fingers gently ran through Luca’s hair as they wrapped their arms around his middle and slung their leg over his hips. The sounds of waking birds streamed through their open window alongside early-morning sunlight. Everything was calm. Everything was safe.

“I’mf happfy,” Fenris felt more than heard Luca’s declaration into his chest.

With soft eyes and an even softer tone, Fenris responded. “I am too, Luca.”


End file.
